Escape
by Destiny Dreamer1
Summary: AU S&S were once bestfriends, but were seperated because of their country's differences. Will they find be able to find peace?
1. Chapter One

Author's Notes: Since I'm re-uploading everything, I changed the layout a bit. LoL it makes it look bigger!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS blah, blah, blah

"Will I every see Syaoran again, Daddy?" questioned a four-year-old Sakura, as she watched her best friend riding away with his parents.

"Probably not, sweetie," replied her father, the emperor of Japan. "Syaoran's mommy and daddy don't want you to play with him," Fujitaka explained. 

"Why?" Sakura persisted.

"They aren't being very nice to Japan. They don't want to share the trade routes," her father continued, with a sigh. 

"I'll see him again," vowed the young princess. 

Nine years later…

"Princess! Why must I chase after you EVERYDAY?!?!" scolded Sakura's handmaiden, Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo. You don't HAVE to chase me everyday. You could just let me go to the village for once," explained Sakura.

"Real witty. I'll do that when I want to get you kidnapped," Tomoyo retorted.

"But Tomoyo, I hate the palace. It's sooooo boring! I want to see Japan. Ever we've been fighting with China, I've hardly left this place. For nine years, I've been locked up in this horrible cage," Sakura finally ended, out of breath. 

"Sakura, your family's here."

"I know and I love them, but I'm 13 and the only person I've hung out with is you." Tomoyo looked really hurt when Sakura said that. Tomoyo wasn't only her handmaiden, but her best friend, too. "That's not what I meant, Tomoyo. You'll always be my best friend. It's just that I want to meet more people our age." There was a knock at the door. " Come in," Sakura called.

Princess Sakura, you must attend a trial, as a part of the Royal Family," recited the small messenger boy. 

"Oh, great." Sakura hated going to the trials, usually deciding whether someone would live or die. "When is it?" she asked. 

"In 20 minutes."

"Thank you. You may leave now," Tomoyo put in before Sakura could refuse attending the trial. "Might as well go now," she suggested, as the servant left. 

"Fine," Sakura sighed, giving in. She quickly changed out of her clothes she planned on escaping in, and into a ceremonial outfit, with her family's colors. "Lets go." The two walked down the many corridors, finally arriving at the courtroom. They slid onto the panel with the rest of the Royal Family, un-noticed. Because her father was busy trying to negotiate with China, Sakura's brother would be judging. 

"YOUNG MAN!" Touya's voice boomed through out the room. "You have been accused of trying to break into the palace. Do you deny it?" Becoming bored, Sakura started spacing out. Pretty soon, she had completely tuned out the entire room. 

"SAKURA?!?" her brother's voice broke through her, like shattered glass. Everyone in the court was starring at her, even the boy on trial. She blushed.

"Um, yes?" she asked in a small voice.

"Do you know who this boy is?" She looked at the chocolate haired boy. He couldn't have been much older than herself. His amber-eyed gaze returned to the ground. "He said that he was breaking in to see you," Touya continued. 'I know exactly who that is!' Sakura screamed mentally. But then everyone would find out that Sakura had been illegally contacting the Chinese boy. Her being the Japanese Princess wouldn't help either.

"I don't know who he is." The boy looked up, shocked, his pleading amber eyes showing his surprise, then became an un-readable glare. 

"Then take him to the dungeon," Touya declared. They boy's gaze returned again to the floor. Sakura felt really badly for him. ' I hope this works…' 

Author's Notes: I'm not sure if that was very long or not. Would you kind, nice people please review it? I even like flames, if someone would at least write something about my story. Thank You! ~Destiny.Chan 


	2. Chapter Two

Escape

Chapter Two

By ~ Destiny Dreamer

Author's Notes: Sweet!! Chapter two!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS…

Sakura ran through the kitchens. 'I better grab something,' she thought to herself. 'If they get any food in the dungeon, it's probably really gross.' Sakura tried to think of what to say when she got there, but she just couldn't think of anything. Running silently though the castle, she made her way outside, to the dungeon. 'But which cell is it?' Sakura wondered. 

"Syaoran?" she whispered. Hearing someone moving, Sakura headed to the source of the noise. Fumbling with the key that opened all the doors, she finally got it in the keyhole. Slowly opening the door, she peered in. Sakura saw a figure huddled in the corner. Entering the dark, tiny room, she started whispering apologies. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. I should have said I knew you…"and continued muttering some more.

"Sakura, it's fine. Just come down. It isn't your fault, you had to protect your family," Syaoran responded.

'Touya wants a death penalty for you!!' Sakura wanted to scream, but thought better of it. 

"We need to make a plan," Syaoran said, interrupting her thoughts. " If I'm going to get out of here-"

"I'm coming too!" Sakura cut in.

"Sakura, don't you think that the Emperor of Japan will find something odd about his daughter disappearing, along with some criminal? Let alone a Chinese criminal?" They both sat quietly, trying to come up with a better idea. "Sakura, you should head back," Syaoran said, breaking the silence. She got up, frustrated that neither of them could come up with an idea that would actually work. Sakura headed up to the palace. Back in the cell, Syaoran had totally different thoughts. 'She forgot to lock the door,' he quickly realized. 'If I leave, Sakura will get mad at me. I've been her best friend forever. I could come back later…' Syaoran continued to think like this until three in the morning. 'If I'm going to do this, I got to do it now. It's now or who knows when the hell that someone will forget to lock my prison,' he decided, quickly gathering up his few belongings. He left Sakura's snow white stuffed bunny behind, hoping she would take it as some kind of sign. 

*Flash Back*

"Here Syaoran! You can keep my Keiko bunny until you come back," four-year-old Sakura said, right before Syaoran and his family left for China. She handed him the bunny, with a pink bow on one of the floppy ears. 

"Thanks, Sakura. I'll bring her with me, when I come back to Japan."

*End Flash Back*

Before he could change his mind, Syaoran carefully slid through the door, making sure it didn't squeak. That would probably bring one of the guards running. Weaving his way through the corridors, Syaoran found himself at a fork in the hall. 'Great, just great,' Syaoran grumbled to himself. After a couple minutes, he guessed right. Going through a couple more corridors, he found himself in a dead end, and in front of a snoozing guard. 'Shit!' Syaoran mentally screamed. 'I should have gone left!' he thought to himself, as he made his way to the correct hallway. After much more frustrating navigation, Syaoran finally found the gardens. Climbing over the big stone wall, he jumped and landed lightly on the dirt ground. Syaoran started towards the village, hoping the palace guards would look for him in the woods, if his absence was noticed. "Now what do I do?" Syaoran thought aloud. 

Later that morning…

Sakura woke to the sound of blaring horns. She was very cranky, from her midnight rendezvous to the dungeons. Sakura didn't sleep all night, fearing the guards would execute Syaoran, or that something else horrible would happen. 'What's all that noise?' she pondered, while slowly getting out of bed. 

"Sakura! Are you awake?" 

"Yes, Tomoyo! What's all that ruckus with the horns and the noise?" Sakura questioned. 

"One of the prisoners escaped last night. I believe it was the boy on trial yesterday."

"WHAT?!?" Sakura screamed, her eyes practically shooting out. (Anime style of course. That would just be kind of uh, gross.) Tomoyo had no idea about Syaoran and Sakura being best friends, because of the fact that she started being Sakura's handmaiden when Sakura was 10. 

"What is the matter? You don't have to completely freak out. It was only one criminal. It's not like he is about to come hunt you down and kill you."

"Oh um, ya you're right. No need to worry," she started ranting, very fast with nervousness. (Is that a word?) "Hey Tomoyo, why don't you go down and get some breakfast? I'll just change, then be right down. Okay?"

"Uh, okay Sakura. You sure you're fine?"

"Ya, I'm fine," Sakura responded, not very sure herself. Quickly thinking of a plan while Tomoyo was getting ready to leave, Sakura made a mental list of things she would need to go after Syaoran. 'I can't believe he left without me,' Sakura thought to herself. Gathering her mother's old necklace, an extra pair of clothes, and some other odds and ends, Sakura quickly changed. Going through the opposite door to where Tomoyo had just disappeared, Sakura hurried to the dungeons. Finding Syaoran's cell nearly completely empty, Sakura sighed. 'This is not good. This is very not good. I can't believe he left with out me!' Getting ready to leave, she glanced around the room, barley noticing the small toy in a corner. 'Keiko? My toy bunny I gave Syaoran when he was leaving for China. I can't believe he actually brought her back.' Sakura scooped up the little bunny, hugging it tightly. Adding it to her bag of belongings, she headed for the gardens Syaoran had been in, earlier that morning. Jogging over to the stone wall, she struggled to the top, then lightly jumped back down to the ground. Walking to the two paths leading to the village and the woods, Sakura decided to try the woods first. Silently, she wove between the trees and bushes for about an hour. Suddenly, something jumped down from one of the many trees.

"HOE?!?" Sakura shouted with surprise.

"Oh hello. You are Princess Sakura correct? My name is Eriol," the blue haired boy responded calmly. 'He's about my age,' Sakura thought. Suddenly, Sakura felt something strange about this Eriol. He's not dangerous, but there's something different… 

"So, Princess, what exactly are you doing, wondering around, with none of your guards?"

"Oh, um, I was just going for a walk to the village. You know, get some fresh air," Sakura quickly lied. 

"So, the big expensive gardens aren't good enough, hmm? That's very understandable," Eriol said, not believing anything Sakura had said.

"Well, I better get going. Nice meeting you, um, Eriol," Sakura said, walking away, with a weak grin on her face. 

'If she's going to follow him, then I'll just have to follow her,' Eriol thought to himself.

Authors Notes: Ok, I finally got around to getting this all posted on my new name…and I remembered what I was going to write for the next chapter!! Go me!! LoL…please review, I lost all 19 of them when I had to ::sniff:: delete my stories…And Crystal-chan practically gave me the story line…thanx!! Look for the next chapter within the week…~Destiny.Chan


End file.
